I love kittens Rei one shot LEMON
by AmTheLion
Summary: Another old quizilla one shot. A Rei Lemon this time. Enjoy


**AmTheLion:** This is the first Rei lemon I wrote. It was for the quizilla user Kibaplushie. Enjoy. ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person with POV thinking)

**Warning!!!**  
**A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities,  
if you don't like this, then don't read on**

**  
****I love kittens  
(Rei Lemon)  
**

The grey kitten runs after the treed you're dragging. He catches it then loses it again. You laugh and play more, the kitten gladly follows. It's Monday and it's quiet at the pet shop. You give the animals breakfast and sit down reading a magazine. Then the bell over the door sounds in your ears as someone enters the shop. You look up to see a cute boy with a long black ponytail and jin yang clothes. His yellow eyes fall on the kitten you played with a moment ago. He walks up to it and starts patting it. For a moment you just watch him, as he too starts to play with it. Then you get up.

"Can I help you?" you ask. He jumps and spins around looking surprised at you.

"Oh hi. No I just came here to play with the animals. Mr Long says it's ok…I…he…I haven't seen you here before." He says. You giggle

"Well if my grandfather says it's ok then I guess it is. And I just started working here, grandfather is sick today, that's why I'm here on my own." You smile at him and he smiles back.

"So you like kittens?" he asks.

"I love kittens." You reply.

"Me too. Oh by the way my name's Rei."

"Nice to meet you, my name's ____" He smiles at you and together you play with the kittens.

* * *

It's been a while since you and Rei first meet and you've been together for about half a year now. Today you're visiting him to watch a movie and practise with your blades. As you knock on the door you hear rambling on the other side before Rei peeks out of the door.

"Em hi. What are you doing?" You smile and look curious at him. He smiles back.

"Secret. Close your eyes." he says. You tilt your head to the side, then giggle and close your eyes. You feel him take your hand and lead you into the apartment.

"Don't peek" he says. You just laugh. Then he stops and you stand still. You can feel the smell of roses and candles. He kisses you on the cheek then whispers in your ear;

"Ok now you can open them." Slowly you open your eyes and you can't help but gasp. Rei has turned the living room into a romantic dream, with candles and roses everywhere.

"Awww Rei it's wonderful." You say.

"I wanted to make it a bit special." He blushes when he sees the huge smile on your face. Without saying anything more you rap your arms around him and kiss him passionately. He gladly returns it and puts his arms around you. A little later you're watching The Titanic in each others arms, eating chocolate. As Jack and Rose make love in the movie you both blush, but you snuggle up closer to him. You feel him smile and he holds you close for the rest of the movie. In the end when Jack dies the tears rolls down your cheeks and you hug Rei tightly and kiss him.

"That movie is so romantic, just like you made everything." You smile and kiss him again. He smiles at you and continues holding you close.

"I love you ___. I only need you to have it romantic." He leans in and kisses you passionately as you blush of his comment.

* * *

You lay in his arms making out, and you're having a wonderful time. You think of the movie and as Rei gently touches your hips and then your butt you remember when they made love. You blush and pull a little away from him, as you imagine yourself with Rei like that. He looks a bit worried at you.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asks. You shake your head and blush even more.

"Then what is it?" he asks.

"I just remembered when they…when they made love in the movie." You bury your head in his chest, but you feel his body getting tense. When you peek up at him he's blushing too. You smile a little and kiss him. A moment later you notice a new feeling of lust come over you. He must feel it too, because as you press your body more against his he holds you even tighter. Slowly you slide your hands under his shirt and up his well trained chest. He's muscles tightens as you touch them. He returns it by gently massaging your butt. Slowly you pull of his shirt, then look him in the eyes, silently you agree. A moment later he's caring you to the bedroom, both of you shirtless, while making out.

* * *

Gently he lays you down on the bed, still not letting go of your lips. He slides his hands all over you, feeling every part of your body. As he reaches your pants he slowly pulls them of. His own soon follows and soon you're both naked under the cheats. Lying on top of him you lick his lower lip for entrance as his starts massaging your female hood.

He gladly lets you explore as he gently makes you ready. You feel him grow as you press yourself onto his hand. Soon you can't stand it anymore and you roll over on your back taking him with you. Now he's on top of you and he gets that you're ready. He gets in position then slowly enters you. A moan escapes your lips and a light smile comes over Rei's. Gently, but determined, he starts going faster and harder and you moan louder. You curl your back pressing him even further into you, making him moan. You grab the cheats in pleasure as you moan again. It doesn't take long before you both come and then collapse besides each other. Rei smiles and puts his arms around you.

"I love you so much ___." He says.

"I love you too my neko-love." You giggle a little, then snuggle up to him, and soon you both fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Short and sweet I think. It's one of my first lemons if I remember right, so please forgive that it's not too good or detailed. Hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
